You Are My Sunshine
by Pierce Parker
Summary: It all happened so fast. One moment Gray was standing up fighting for their lives and the next he's on the ground holding on to his dear life.


**Summary** **: It all happened so fast. One moment Gray was standing up fighting for their lives and the next he's on the ground holding on to his dear life.**

 ***Gruvia angst***

 **~Inspired by the song You are my sunshine**

It seemed like an average mission for the ice and water mage. Go on a quest, find the villain, defeat the villain, get the reward, and go home.

But not this time.

Gray and Juvia were fighting a pretty damn powerful mage that appeared as a red demon. Matter of fact, Gray was pretty convinced the guy was _actually_ a demon. They've been fighting this dude for thirty five minutes now and the demon didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. He didn't show one sign of being effected by any of their attacks.

"Dang this guy is a tough one." Gray admitted to his partner. Juvia nodded in agreement. "Juvia agrees." She said. "But he's nothing we can't take down!" Gray said confidently. Juvia smirked at his comment. "Well of course Gray-sama!" She said. "Alright Juvia I'm going to need you to put all your power into this so we can go home okay?" Gray said holding out his hand. She nodded and took it. "Yes Gray-sama!"

They combined their powers into another unison raid except this one was more powerful then the other ones they threw at him. The demon laughed and completely blocked the attack like it was nothing. Gray groaned in agitation.

"Ha! You two are pitiful! And you call yourselves powerful mages. I thought Fairy Tail was supposed to be the most powerful guild in Fiore! What a disappointment!" The demon mocked laughing at his own insult.

Juvia growled angrily. "You have no right to talk about us and our guild that way!" She said balling her fist in anger. The demon rolled his eyes. "Oh please what're you gonna do?" The demon asked. "We're gonna take you down permanently so you could never bother any other innocent being again!" Juvia spat. The demon put his hands up in surrender.

"Oo I'm shaking in my baby seal leather boots!" The demon said sarcastically as he continued to mock them. Gray rolled his eyes. "For a guy who claims to be almighty, you sure do talk a lot. What's the matter? You ran out of energy so you decided to stall us by insulting our guild?" Gray said with a smirk on his face. The demon stopped laughing and made a determined face.

"Alright enough small talk. Let's finish this; I've got more people to kill." The demon said as he began summoning his magic. The demon shot a huge red light that blinds anybody within 10 meters of it. Juvia and Gray averted their eyes at the horrid light. When the light stopped shining, the demon wasn't where he used to be. This caused both mages to gasp and be cautious.

"Juvia be careful. We have no idea when or where this cheater is going to pop out from." Gray said holding a protective arm in front of her. Juvia nodded. "Juvia thinks he will appear from the ground to attack from under." She said. Before they could come up with any more possible places, the demon suddenly appeared attacking from above. Luckily they were able to dodge this sudden attack which made the demon slightly annoyed, but made him smirk.

"I'm surprised you were able to dodge that attack. No one has ever survived that move. Maybe I underestimated you Fairy Tail scum." The demon said wiping the sweat on his forehead. "That was a dirty move." Juvia said. The demon rolled his eyes. "Yeah that was cowardly which is something I should've expected from trash like you." Gray added.

"Yeah well villains don't play fare. I mean come on when is the last time you've heard of a nice demon?" It said. "Enough chat. Ice make: CANON!" Gray shot ice at the demon slightly throwing him off at the sudden attack. "Water slicer!" Juvia attacked the demon pushing him a few feet farther from them. The demon angrily shook the ice off of him.

"Awe did we piss you off?" Gray asked in a sarcastic tone. The demon began strutting swiftly he summoned his demon sword and was prepared to strike. Right when the demon was about to attack Gray, Juvia activated her water body so the blade went straight through her. This shocked the demon since he obviously was unaware of this power. "I've never seen anything like it person. I've not heard stories about-"

The demon's eyes widened when he realized who he was fighting. "Well, well, well if it isn't the one and only Juvia Lockser the rain woman. I thought I've heard that name before." The demon said smirking as he observed her body. Gray rose a brow at the man. "What the hell do you know about her?" He asked impatiently. The demon laughed coldly. "She would be the perfect opponent for my henchman." The demon said.

The demon began to summon a gate, and when it opened a demon that resembled him appeared except he was blue instead of red. "Kill her." The demon ordered. The henchman didn't waste anytime as he shot hard water at Juvia. The attack was so forceful it knocked Juvia out of her water body into her regular human one. "Juvia!" Gray called out.

"I'm okay Gray-sama." She said smiling up at him. The demon laughed at her. "My henchman here is a water demon who is also capable of activating the water body and most of the things you can do." The demon explained. Juvia got up on her feet in a fighting position. "Juvia will not lose to you." She said determined. The henchman smirked at her courage. "I'm sorry but I mustn't fail my master." The henchman said as he ran up to her ready to fight.

As hey fought, Gray was fighting with the demon. "You put up a good fight human, but you are still no match for a demon!" The demon said hitting Gray with his large fist. Gray winced as he rubbed the area that was beginning to redden. "You are the one that needs to be surrendering for I am a demon slayer." Gray said as he sucker punched the demon. This angered the demon clearly irritated about how long this fight has gotten. Suddenly an idea popped in the demon's devious head.

"That girl over there, she really cares about you." The demon said. This random comment threw Gray off. "What?" He asked. "It doesn't take a genius to notice she has a deep love for you. Am I right?" The demon said. Gray blushed. "Yeah I guess." Gray said. "I bet you like her too don't ya?" The demon taunted. Suddenly Gray felt like he was having a conversation with Happy. "What's this have to do with anything?" Gray asked suspiciously.

The demon ignored his question. "You know I can't blame you for liking her. I mean she is a fine piece of ass. I'd tap that all night if she let me." The demon said. Gray was getting angry at his crude comments about her. "Don't you dare talk about my guild mate like that!" Gray said. He threw icicles at the demon, but he dodged it with ease. The demon's plan was working.

"You know once this fights over and you're dead and gone, I'm gonna make her my slave. She'd make my life a lot more interesting. I can already picture her in my mind screaming and moaning my name begging me for more." The demon said slowly approaching him. Now Gray was royally pissed off.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Gray said. Gray activated random humongous icicles from the ground. The demon was hit by two of them, but quickly recovered. The demon laughed. "You humans are all the same! Pathetic and controlled by your stupid emotions!" The demon said as he knocked Gray onto the ground. Gray was about to get up, but the demon locked him to the ground with his large palms. Gray began to panic.

"You know what the best part about seeing you completely powerless under me is? The fact that _I_ get to be the last face you see before you die." The demon said as he rose his sword and pierced it through Gray's chest. Gray puked out blood at the hit and let out a groan of pain. Juvia stopped fighting her opponent after hearing her love cry out in pain.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

The demon smiled down at his victim enjoying his work. "Pathetic." The demon said. The demon took his sword out of his chest and began to walk off. Juvia ran to Gray's side completely abandoning the fight she was in to aid him. "Come my noble henchman, we're done here." The demon said. The henchman followed his master as he disappeared back to wherever he came from.

Juvia cradled Gray's body and rested her hand behind his head so he could look up at her. He was in critical condition and the wound had cut him dangerously deep. Juvia began to panic.  
"Juvia doesn't know what to do! She doesn't think she has the strength to carry you over to a hospital in time! She didn't think to bring medical equipment, but she should have! Juvia knew she should've-"

Gray cut her off by touching her cheek gently. He smiled up at the girl he was looking at. "Juvia I know you don't wanna hear this but I don't think I'll make it." Gray said as he coughed up more blood. Juvia shook her head in denial. "No, no don't say that Gray-sama! You'll survive this Juvia promises!" She said holding his hand against her face. His breathing began to slowly get calmer by the second. Gray began to see his life flash before his eyes just like he movies always said you would.

As he reflected on his life, he realized that he was content with dying. He had great friends and an amazing life that he treasured. If he was being honest, the only regret he'd have is not being able to have a life with Juvia. He began tearing up at the thought. This is it.

"Juvia... I need to tell you something." Gray said. Juvia began shaking and tearing up. "Yes Gray-sama?" She said. "I want you to know that I'm completely at peace with death, and my only regret is that I didn't get to spend the rest of my life with you." Gray said as he coughed up a little more blood. Juvia began crying real tears now at his confession.

"Juvia thinks the same thing too." She said. Rain drops began to fall from the sky and along came thunder clouds. Even though he expected this to happen, he doesn't like seeing her cry like this especially over him. He wiped a few tears from her face. "Don't cry. Please Juvia." He asked. He could feel himself slowly dying realizing he didn't have much time left.

She began to wipe away some of her tears, but that didn't stop the rain. "Gray-sama!" She wailed. A few seconds of silence went by between the two until Gray stroked her face. "Sing to me Juvia." Gray requested. "Wh-what shall I sing?" Juvia asked. He shrugged. "A happy song." He said. Juvia nodded and began singing a song that always reminded her of him.

" _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_  
 _I dreamed I held you in my arms_  
 _But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
 _So I hung my head and I cried..."_

Gray seemed to have enjoyed her singing and began relaxing at her gentle voice.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
 _You make me happy when skies are gray_  
 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

She rested her hand over his heart feeling his heart slowly stop pumping.

" _I'll always love you and make you happy_  
 _If you will only say the same_  
 _But if you leave me and love another_  
 _You'll regret it all some day_  
 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
 _You make me happy when skies are gray_  
 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

Gray rested his hand on top of the one that she placed over his heart.

 _"You told me once, dear, you really loved me_  
 _And no one else could come between_  
 _But now you've left me and love another_  
 _You have shattered all of my dreams_  
 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
 _You make me happy when skies are gray_  
 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away_  
 _In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_  
 _When I awake my poor heart pains_  
 _So when you come back and make me happy_  
 _I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame..."_

Juvia felt Gray's heart finally come to a holt and she began tearing up even more. The storm raged with pure anger and sadness. She cradled Gray's body crying into his shoulder.

"Please don't take my Sunshine away..." She whispered into his ear.

 **Sorry for the feels trip. I was in an angst mood and I realized I haven't done one in a while. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
